Riddles and music
by Hanormal
Summary: Hermione has a new found weird hobby, or addiction... well, it doesn't matter, it's weird. Herm/Cho.  Test fic.


Yeah, forgot the Disclaimer.

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

Lame stuff is lame.

Here's a... short story for my new favorite pairing -.-

Sorry for my spelling feel free to flame me.

* * *

><p>Riddles and music.<p>

Hermione had a new found weird hobby. She had learned to play the piano during the summer and was really good at it/ or I heard she learned during summer. Well, not so weird, but she made it weird. How is that possible? Well, she ate with it, studied with it- not in the library, madam Pince threatened her to throw a book at her head-, I think she even slept with the bloody piano. For a while, she even played when in history class.

And that's just weird, because you would think that Hermione would rather pay attention to Binns's class. But no one complains, because she improved very fast and the music helps the students to sleep better or, when she plays some crazy epic melody, it makes them pay attention to the class the professor's giving, because background music makes everything better and rainbow-like. Even McGonnagall saw it as a positive thing since the grades from students were increasing. So they asked her to play her music in Binns's class regularly, but apparantly she decided that she was getting too hooked, so she started play the piano in her room, her common room or by the lake.

The great question is how in the world did/can she carry such a big instrument around this big castle? Well, aparently there are really tiny, portable pianos. It was funny at first see her in the hallways with that thing in her arms and a bag full of books in her back. But then people got interested, mainly because Hermione not only had learned to play the piano but had also got the musician's atitud. Yeah, the one that makes them create an imaginary bubble and makes them don't care about anything or anyone when they got their hands on the instrument of choice; so most of people looked at her with slightly bright eyes. I heard she got out of her imaginary bubble and discovered a group of people- Slytherin people- around her and started running for her life because she thought they were going to throw her in the lake. She screamed all the way to McGonnagall's office.

So, yeaah, apparently she got hooked some Slytherins too. She doesn't know, though, and I think it's the best for everyone.

But I personally found her piano freak obssesion annoying; mainly because she was getting more and more popular. I mean, she was already popular -more like infamous-, but the attention she was getting was starting to get into my nerves…

…Because it made me jealous. Hermione got prettier during the summer, and why did she had to play the piano!

Why am I calling her by her first name? Merlin!

I didn't have a problem with the beautiful music she played, most of the songs seemed to be muggle work, nor did I have a problem with _her_, like some of the Slytherin's who resist to the charm of the melody –fear the melody!-. What bother me about her playing was that the way she played the instrument reminded me of Cedric. He used to play too, and had lots of people who liked his music, and Slytherin that scared him to death. See? She made me go crazy! And then, all of the sudden, she was in my dreams, my thoughts, my room!

Yes, she got into my room.

It was Christmas brake and I found her in the common room at midnight. All my roomates were gone enjoying holidays. What was she doing in the Ravenclaw tower? Making my life a miserable that is. She probably solved the riddle easily, because she's Hermione and that's what Hermione does. She's the bane of my existence. But oh Circe she looked so cute in red and gold, why was she doing that to me?

My mind traveled to last year Christmas brake when Cedric solved riddles easily.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I only let you get into my room because you seemed desperate, you understand?" she raises an eyebrow and then politely smiles, best fucking smile ever. It's my rant, I can swear.

"Ok, thanks, but you didn't had to agree" Why, of course.

"And why did you asked me?"

"I wanted to..." she pauses for a second and my heart races. "Ron... Harry, mmh, Harry asked me to show you something" the speed of my heart slows down and my face probably showed my emotions. I actually wanted her to tell me something different, I really don't know what, but my head was not in its best moments.

She told me the name of the song. It was french. She composed it.

And then she played. It was for me, about me and Cedric, about my personality and my roll in the DA. It was all instrumental, no lyrics, like all her songs, but she probably cast a spell so the notes made me feel the meaning of it.

It made me hungry, made me want more. My ears feel relaxed, my heart was fine again. Cedric was playing the piano for me again.

When the music ended she came close to me and with her hands she wiped my tears. Was I crying? I only remembered that I closed my eyes and pretended her hands were not hers, that her eyes were not brown, that her name was not Hermione and that she would lean down and kiss me deeply.

"Harry asked me to make a song for you, since I did nothing but play and study for 4-months away tests. He's worried." I laughed, and it's sad, because she just made me feel broken and good all at the same time.

She made me cry for the fifth time in that month.

She made me laugh for the first time in almost a year.

And she had to bring Harry to the conversation, and I knew she did not saw me the way Cedric did. When she leaves I looked through the window of my room and I knew it was about time to come to terms with the death of my boyfriend and that not every pianist was him; that no pianist is him.

That night I dreamed of pink bitter sweet lips and brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Edith.<p>

I just realise this is more Cho/Cedric ., what to do? I added something cool to make it less straight. S.S


End file.
